


Help

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Fosters Home For Imaginary FriendsCharacters: Wilt, BlooRelationship: Wilt/readerRequest: could you maybe do another wilt fanfic? i read the one you made and i thought it was really good^^





	Help

you frowned as you stared up at the book on the top shelf. It wasn’t fair. You were Frankie’s sister, so only a few inches smaller than her so it wasn’t like you were the smallest in the house. And yet, how did the books get on the highest shelf. And how come they were the ones you said you wanted to read.   
Muttering profanities to yourself, you turned away from the damn book shelf and went to find the only friend who could help you. Well, the only one you wanted to help you.   
Wilt, with his tall body and strong arm, was the perfect candidate to help you get books down from the tallest shelf. Walking through the halls of the home, you could have sworn you saw that book on one of the bottom shelves only a few days ago. Yes, you defiantly had because you had pointed it out to Wilt, saying you wanted to read it once you were finished the one you were on. Slowing to a stop, you couldn’t help but let your mind wonder. Wilt wasn’t cruel or unkind, so he would never move a book to be malicious, especially to you. In fact, you were one of his closest friends here. Frankie had mentioned that it was difficult for him to get adopted because of his arm and eye, so he had made his peace with it a long time ago and decided to spend his time here helping everyone.   
So why would he be move it?   
A conversation with Frankie came to your mind from a little over a month ago. She had been telling you about Wilt having a crush on you. You had batted her off, thinking she was just teasing you as often big sisters do but could there be some truth to that?   
You knew Wilt liked feeling useful and enjoyed praise as much as anyone, but was he doing this just so you would come to him for help.   
You had to know.   
You forced yourself to keep on walking to his room, your cheeks on fire. Knocking three times, you heard Wilt say ‘come in’.   
“Hey, Wilt. Can I steal you for a moment?” You ask, managing to keep your voice calm and steady. Wilt nodded, swinging his long legs off the bed and standing before following you out the room.   
he followed you without question, perhaps because he knew what you might ask? Your mind was racing and you only came back to earth when you heard Wilt say your name. you look at him, seeing him looking at you with confusion and concern.   
“Are you okay?” he asked, evidently sensing there was something up with you.   
“yes, sorry. Its just been a long day.” You smile, giving him a reassuring nod as he followed you into the library. “Could you grab me a book from the top shelf?” You asked, not saying what book you wanted on purpose.   
“Sure.” He smiled, standing up tall and reaching for the very book you wanted. He pulled it out and handed it to you. You took it and looked at the cover, frowning slightly. “Whats wrong?”   
“I didn’t say what book I wanted. How did you know it was this one?” You looked up at him and immediately saw his eye widen and his mouth open slightly, the smile dropping from his lips. He had been caught out.   
“oh, um, y-you had said a-a-about that one..” he trailed off, looking everywhere but you.   
“Yes, but I saw it on one of the bottom shelves a few days ago.” You pointed at the shelf you had seen it on.  
“i-i- im sorry.” Wilt spluttered, his head hanging low as he backed away from you in shame.   
“Wait.” You call out but it was too late, he retreated back to his room with long strides you couldn’t keep up with.   
\-------------time skip --------------  
ever since you had figured out about the book scenario, Wilt had kept his distance from you. From shame or embarrassment, you didn’t know. But you did notice that all your favourite books had been moved to a more accessible shelf. You also noticed how Wilt seemed to be a little more shy than normal and less social with the others. Bloo had been complaining about him recently, but that wasn’t much different than normal. Bloo wasn’t the easiest to keep happy.   
one night, you decided to do something about it. You went to the room Wilt stayed in and knocked on the door.   
Coco was the one to answer, her normal chirp sounding happy which told you to come in.   
Entering, you saw Wilt lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.   
“Hey, guys.” You smiled at everyone, seeing Coco, bloo and Eduardo playing a game on the floor. They greeted you with the normal cheerful hello and coco, even Bloo who seemed to be winning. “Wilt, can I borrow you for a moment?” You ask, looking to the red guy.   
he sat up, but refused to meet your eyes but nodded and following you out the room.  
The walk was awkward and Wilt seemed to walk a little more behind you than normal. You hated this but you were going to fix it. Or try none the less.   
Guiding him into the library, he saw a ladder leaning against the bookshelf. It was one you had bought from the store and reached the top shelves.   
“Im trying to rearrange some of the book, but I cant keep coming down and back up the ladder.” You explain. “So could you pass me the books from that table?”   
You pointed to the roughly 10 books on the table.   
“Sure.” Wilt seemed to cheer up at the thought of helping you. So you climbed the ladder and wilt picked up 5 of the books. They were the thicker and heavier ones so you would have taken nearly 7 trips to get them all up here anyway.   
When Wilt brought over the last pile, he stayed beside you as you sorted them out, obviously fearful you might fall.   
“Thank you, Wilt.” You smiled as you slotted the last book into place and turning to him. the ladder made it so you were about the same height as Wilt.   
Carefully leaning forward, you pressed a kiss to his cheek. You pulled away ever so slightly, seeing Wilt turn his face toward you so his mouth was only an inch away from your own. Leaning forward, you pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He shyly returned it, stepping closer to the ladder. You pulled back first.   
“I couldn’t have done it would you.” You smile as you pulled back. Wilts eyes were closed, only opening when your giggles travelled to his ears.   
“Im sorry about before.” Wilt suddenly said, the guilt having eaten away at him for a few days now.   
“its okay. You could have just said something if you wanted to spend more time with me or something.” You smiled, descending the ladder and walking to the reading corner which had a nice, big sofa. “Like now, do you want to sit with me while i read?”  
He followed you like a puppy, sitting beside you and nodding, a smile on his lips once again.   
You cuddled up beside him so his good arm could loop around you.   
occasionally, you would leave your book so you could look up at Wilt and kiss him. he never left your side until you heard the clock strike midnight and you stretched.   
“we’d better get some sleep before we get in trouble.” You rolled your eyes, knowing that that damn rabbit could sniff out trouble.   
“yes.” Wilt sighed standing up.   
“Do you want to help me tomorrow?” You ask.   
“Arent you off?” he asks, confused.   
“Yes.” You smile, your cheeks glowing red as you dropped his gaze. “I was going to go for a walk around the woods.”   
“i-i-I can help!” Wilt nods rather aggressively, seeming to almost jump at the chance of spending some quality time with you.   
Smiling, you both leave the library and start to climb the stairs, you slightly ahead of him.   
“Good night.” You turn and smile, seeing wilt as a few steps short than you.   
“Good night.” Wilt smiles, his eyes darting to your lips then back to your eyes. You took then hint and lend in for another quick kiss.   
After pulling away, Wilt could see he blush on your cheek and the smile on your lips as you disappeared off to your room.   
He returned to his own, a stupid smile on his face that not even Bloo could waver.  
“Why were you gone so long?” Bloo demanded, evidently not appreciating being woken up by Wilt entering the room and getting into bed.   
“hm? Oh, nothing. I was just helping [y/n].” he said, not wanting to get into what had happened just yet.   
“sap.” Bloo mumbled, rolling over to try get back to sleep. But Wilt couldn’t sleep, not when he had a thousand different scenarios to picture about tomorrow.


End file.
